Transformers Twelve Days of Christmas
by KaylaTheHedgehog
Summary: The Transformers do their version of this classic holiday song. Constructive criticism welcomed, but flames will be ignored.


AN: I don't own the Transformers or the song "Twelve Days of Christmas."

**Transformers - Twelve Days of Christmas**

_On the first day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_A Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus: Cool!

_On the second day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Two Lambo twins,_

Sideswipe: Ha, we made the first five verses!

Sunstreaker: Too bad we didn't get first.

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus: I wonder how he knew...

_On the third day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Three Seeker jets,_

Starscream: Yes! I was mentioned before Megatron!

Skywarp: Don't get too cocky, Screamer.

Thundercracker: Yeah, this is only the third verse. We still got nine more to go.

_Two Lambo twins,_

Sideswipe: I'm bored.

Sunstreaker: You, too?

Sideswipe: Yeah. Whaddya wanna do?

Sunstreaker: Dunno.

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus: polishing the Matrix

_On the fourth day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Four Insecticons,_

Kickback: I can't believe we made the first five verses.

Bombshell: Yeah, I didn't have to use my cerebro-shell on the author.

Venom: Why am I even here? I never even appeared on the show.

Shrapnel: Maybe the author likes you, you...

_Three Seeker jets,_

Skywarp: So far, us and the Insecticons have been the only Decepticons mentioned.

Starscream: And so far, no sign of Megatron.

Thundercracker: Maybe not Megatron, but I see the Autobot twins were mentioned a verse before us.

Starscream: Let's pay them a visit.

_Two Lambo twins,_

The Seekers open fire on the twins

Sideswipe: Hey! What're you three doing here?

Sunstreaker: Yeah, this is our line! Get back to your own!

The twins return fire

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus: looks up from polishing the Matrix Did I just hear gunfire?

_On the fifth day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Five Dinobots,_

Swoop: Yay! Us, Dinobots, were mentioned!

Grimlock: What did you, Swoop, expect?

Slag: Me, Slag, didn't have to smash anything.

Snarl: Me, Snarl, could care less.

Sludge: What else is new?

Snarl: glares at Sludge

_Four Insecticons,_

Kickback: I'm hungry.

Bombshell: Me, too.

Venom: So am I.

Shrapnel: Fine, let's find something to eat, eat...

_Three Seeker jets,_

The Seekers dodge the gunfire

Starscream: You gotta do better than that, Autobots!

Thundercracker: And here I thought you two were some of their best warriors.

Skywarp: Maybe we were wrong.

All three continue shooting

_Two Lambo twins,_

Sunstreaker: Oh, I know he did NOT just diss us.

Sideswipe: I believe he did. Care for a bit of jet judo?

Sunstreaker: You knock 'em down and I'll take it from there.

Sideswipe powers up his jetpack and shoots off

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus: Are the twins practicing again? I better check on them.

He transforms and drives toward the battlefield

_On the sixth day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Six gestalts merging,_

Hook: Why are we here again?

Motormaster: Don't ask me.

Razorclaw: I still think this is a waste of time.

Onslaught: Razorclaw, everything's a waste of time to you.

Hot Spot: Are we in the right place?

Silverbolt: I think.

The six gestalt teams spot each other

Constructicons/Combaticons/Stunticons/Predacons: Autobots!

Protectobots/Aerialbots: Decepticons!

Skydive: Why are you here?

Scrapper: What's it to ya?

Dead End: I knew this was a bad idea.

_Five Dinobots,_

Grimlock: What are we, Dinobots, supposed to be doing?

Sludge: Me, Sludge, don't know.

Slag: Me, Slag, want to smash something.

Swoop: Me, Swoop, fly around.

The little Dinobot flies off

Snarl: Whatever.

_Four Insecticons,_

The Insecticons are now in a wheat field, eating the grain

Kickback: Ah, this is much better.

Bombshell: No kidding.

Shrapnel: sees Swoop fly by Isn't that one of the Dinobots, Dinobots...?

Venom: You want me to follow him?

Shrapnel: Yes. The Autobots may be planning something, something...

Venom transforms and flies after Swoop

_Three Seeker jets,_

Thundercracker: Hey, something's wrong.

Starscream: He's right. Sideswipe's gone.

Sideswipe: I'm right here! lands on top of Thundercracker

Thundercracker: flying erratically in an attempt to shake the Autobot Get 'im off! Get 'im off! Get 'im off!

Skywarp: materializes above Thundercracker and kicks Sideswipe off him As you told us in the fourth verse, get back to your own line!

_Two Lambo twins,_

Sideswipe falls in front of Sunstreaker

Sunstreaker: Oh, real smooth, bro!

Sideswipe: Shut up!

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus: arriving where the twins are So I was right.

He sees the Seekers

Optimus: Having trouble with your jet judo again?

Sideswipe: gingerly gets off the ground Whatever gave you that idea?

Optimus: grinning behind his mask Just a hunch.

_On the seventh day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Seven cassettes spying,_

Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage are sneaking through the Ark

Rumble: Are you sure it was wise coming here without Soundwave?

Frenzy: Relax, the Ark's completely empty. What could go wrong?

Eject and Rewind appear from behind a console

Eject: Many things.

Ravage: growls

Rumble: Oh great, it's the cassettebots.

Laserbeak/Buzzsaw: squawk in anger

Frenzy: You're wasting your time fighting us.

Rumble: Yeah, we got you outnumbered five to two.

Rewind: We can take you.

Frenzy: Oh really? Let's see ya prove it.

Eject: Gladly.

The cassettes started firing at each other

_Six gestalts merging,_

Long Haul: Why are you, 'Bots, even here?

Air Raid: The same reason you are.

Vortex: There is no way I'm gonna share a line with Autobots.

Skydive: Well, we don't want to spend a line with Decepticons, either.

Hook: Let's settle this with battle.

First Aid: Sounds good to us.

_Five Dinobots,_

Sludge: Swoop been gone for a while.

Grimlock: You, Sludge, make a point.

Slag: Let's find him and smash things.

Snarl: Maybe we should wait until Swoop calls.

Grimlock: Yes. We wait until Swoop calls.

_Four Insecticons,_

Kickback, Shrapnel, and Bombshell are still eating

Kickback: Delicious.

Bombshell: I agree.

Shrapnel: Shouldn't Venom be back by now, now...?

Kickback: Ah, he'll be fine. He'll radio us if he needs anything.

The three go back to eating

_Three Seeker jets,_

Thundercracker: Thanks, Skywarp.

Skywarp: You owe me for that.

Thundercracker: Yeah, yeah.

Starscream: The Autobots still function. Let's get them.

The three divebomb the twins and Optimus

_Two Lambo twins,_

Sunstreaker: You okay, Sides?

Sideswipe: I'll live.

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus: sees the Seekers Incoming!

_On the eighth day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Eight Minibots sneaking,_

A group of eight Minibots are sneaking around the space bridge

Gears: Whose brilliant idea was this again?

Brawn: Bumblebee.

Huffer: Figures.

Bumblebee: Hey, the only reason we're here is because Cosmos spotted Shockwave come through.

Powerglide: Well, he doesn't seem to be here now.

Beachcomber: If Megatron did call the Shockwave, there could be trouble.

Bumblebee: Exactly. We'll stay put until Prime tells us to come back.

_Seven cassettes spying,_

The cassetticons and the cassettebots are still fighting

Eject is riding Ravage like a cowboy, while the cassetticon is trying to buck him off

Eject: Yeehaw!

Rewind: Eject, this is no time to play!

Eject: Fine.

He jumps off just as Ravage slams into a wall

Ravage, in a fury, starts to chase Eject

Frenzy: Go, Ravage!

Rumble: Yeah, show that 'Bot why he shouldn't mess with us!

Laserbeak/Buzzsaw: squawk in agreement

Eject: Rewind, a bit of help here!

Rewind: Coming!

Rewind commences to chase after Ravage

_Six gestalts merging,_

Hook: Constructicons, merge to form Devastator!

Onslaught: Combaticons, merge to form Bruticus!

Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to form Defensor!

Motormaster: Stunticons, merge to form Menasor!

Razorclaw: Predacons, merge to form Predaking!

Silverbolt: Aerialbots, merge to form Superion!

The six teams merge to form their respective gestalts

Devastator: Let's settle this!

Superion: Let's!

_Five Dinobots,_

Swoop finally notices Venom following

Swoop: Insecticon!

Venom: My, you're observant.

Swoop: opens his communicator Dinobots! Insecticon spotted! Need help!

Back with the other Dinobots

Grimlock: Me, Grimlock, hear Swoop. Be there soon.

He turns to the other Dinobots

Grimlock: Dinobots, Swoop spotted Insecticon! Get ready for battle!

Slag: Finally! Me, Slag, get to smash something!

The four Dinobots transform and charge off

_Four Insecticons,_

Venom: also opens his communicator Insecticons! The Dinobot has called for reinforcements! Requesting back-up pronto!

Shrapnel: Understood. Be there soon, soon...

He looks at Bombshell and Kickback

Shrapnel: Insecticons! Move out!

The three transform and fly off

_Three Seeker jets,_

Starscream: firing wildly Fall, Autobots, fall!

Optimus: firing back Not today, Starscream!

Skywarp: We'll see about that!

He disappears and reappears behind Optimus

_Two Lambo twins,_

Thundercracker starts to fire, but is knocked away by Sideswipe

Optimus: Thanks, Sideswipe.

Sideswipe: Don't mention it.

Sunstreaker: notices Skywarp getting back up It ain't over yet, guys!

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus: Keep firing!

The three continue firing at the Seekers

_On the ninth day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Nine plans a-scheming,_

Back at the Nemesis, the remaining Decepticons are gathered

Megatron: Once Prime goes down, the Matrix will be mine for the taking.

Shockwave: Why did you summon me? Aren't the ones you have now enough?

Megatron: If they get the Dinobots involved, we may need the extra power. Soundwave, where are the cassettes?

Soundwave: Cassettes: spying at the Ark.

Megatron: What about the Seekers?

Spectro: Flying around somewhere.

Spyglass: The Insecticons vanished as well.

Viewfinder: Haven't seen the gestalts for a while either.

Megatron: Well, get them back here. We'll need everyone we got to pull this off.

_Eight Minibots sneaking,_

Cliffjumper: This is boring.

Beachcomber: No kidding.

Huffer: Can we go now? There's nothing happening.

Bumblebee: Fine, let's go.

The eight Minibots head back to the Ark

_Seven cassettes spying,_

The battle between the cassettes now looks like some depraved version of follow-the-leader

Ravage is still chasing Eject, Ravage is being chased by Rewind, and Rewind is being chased by the other cassetticons

Suddenly, Soundwave's voice comes over Rumble's communicator

Soundwave: Cassettes: report back now. Megatron's orders.

Frenzy: Aww, I was having fun.

Buzzsaw/Laserbeak: squawk in disappointment

Rumble: We'll be back, 'Bots.

The five cassetticons head back to the Nemesis

Eject: That was odd.

Rewind: No kidding. Wonder why Megatron wanted them back.

_Six gestalts merging,_

The six gestalts are about to start fighting, when Megatron radios Devastator

Megatron: Constructicons, Combaticons, Stunticons, Predacons, get back here now.

Devastator: Yes, Megatron.

Predaking: You, Autobots, lucked out. You won't be so lucky the next time we meet.

The four gestalts disassemble and head back to the Nemesis

The remaining gestalts disassemble

Blades: Wonder why Megatron wanted them back so quick.

Silverbolt: With Megatron, there's no telling.

_Five Dinobots,_

The Dinobots and Insecticons arrive at the same time

Grimlock: We, Dinobots, smash you.

Kickback: Oh yeah? Bring it!

The two groups start fighting

_Four Insecticons,_

Just as the fight intensifies, Shrapnel gets a call from Megatron

Megatron: Shrapnel! Get yourself and the other Insecticons back here right now!

Shrapnel: Yes, Megatron. You heard him, boys. Let's go, go...

Bombshell: Aww, and I was just getting into it.

The Insecticons fly off

Swoop: That was strange.

Sludge: Megatron must be up to something.

_Three Seeker jets,_

The three Seekers are about to make another pass at the Autobots, when they get a call as well

Megatron: Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, get back here now.

Starscream: Why? We got three of the Autobots where we want them.

Megatron: Just get back here!

Skywarp: Yeah, yeah, we're coming.

Thundercracker: You just got lucky, Autobots.

The three Seekers jet into the distance

_Two Lambo twins,_

Sideswipe: Odd.

Sunstreaker: Why would Megatron want them back that quick?

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus: Trouble, no doubt. I'd better call the others.

_On the tenth day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Ten 'Bots a-rolling,_

The other 'Bots are driving down a random highway

Jazz: Ahh, this is the life.

Hound: No Decepticons and no one shooting at us.

Red Alert: We should've left someone at the Ark. There's no telling what the Decepticons are planning.

Wheeljack: Relax. You needed this outing more than any of us.

Ironhide: He's right.

Prowl then gets Optimus's call

Optimus: Prowl, I need you to get to our location on the double. The Decepticons are up to something.

Red Alert: See? I told you!

Prowl: We'll be there as soon as we can. Autobots, let's roll.

All Autobots: Yes, sir.

Prowl: Blaster, get in contact with your cassettes.

Blaster: Will do, Prowl.

The convoy speeds off down the highway

_Nine plans a-scheming,_

By now, all the 'Cons are back at the Nemesis

Shockwave: So what is your plan, Megatron?

Megatron: We're going to hit the Autobots with everything we got.

Rumble: whispering to Frenzy Oh yeah, like that's a new plan.

Megatron: glaring at the little cassette What was that?

Rumble: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Megatron: Alright! Decepticons, to battle!

All Decepticons leave the ship

_Eight Minibots sneaking,_

The Minibots are now en route back to the Ark

Gears: Well, that was a merry waste of time.

Cosmos: At least it got us out of the Ark.

Cliffjumper: I was hoping there'd be some Decepticons to trash.

Optimus then radios Bumblebee

Bumblebee: I'm here, Prime.

Optimus: Bumblebee, I need you and the other Minibots to come to our location now.

Bumblebee: What for?

Optimus: The Decepticons are up to something.

Bumblebee: We're on our way, Prime. Over and out.

Huffer: Well, it looks like you got your wish, Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper: Finally! Some action!

The Minibots speed off

_Seven cassettes spying,_

Eject: Well, now the 'Cons are gone, what do we do now?

Rewind: Beats me.

Blaster then contacts them

Blaster: Rewind, Eject, get to our location on the double. The 'Cons are up to something.

Rewind: We're coming. Ready to kick some Decepticon keister?

Eject: Let's.

The two cassettes run off

_Six gestalts merging,_

Silverbolt: Strange, I wonder why Megatron recalled his gestalts all of a sudden. Very strange indeed.

First Aid: You're right. It is weird.

Optimus radios Silverbolt

Optimus: Silverbolt, are you there?

Silverbolt: I'm here, Prime.

Optimus: Are the Aerialbots and Protectobots with you?

Hot Spot: We're here as well.

Optimus: Good. I need you all to come to my location now.

Silverbolt: Is it the Decepticons?

Optimus: I'm afraid so.

Silverbolt: We're on our way. Over and out.

Hot Spot: You heard the commander. Let's move.

The remaining gestalt teams speed or fly off

_Five Dinobots,_

Swoop: Wonder why Insections fly off so soon.

Grimlock: Insecticons must be afraid of us, Dinobots.

Grimlock picks up Optimus's call

Grimlock: What you want?

Optimus: Grimlock, I need you to come to my location now.

Grimlock: What for?

Optimus: Decepticons.

Grimlock: That all me, Grimlock, need to hear. Dinobots, let's go smash Decepticons!

Slag: About time!

Snarl: Whatever.

The Dinobots transform and run off

_Four Insecticons,_

The Insecticons are hanging at the back of the pack of Decepticons

Kickback: Do you think this plan'll work?

Bombshell: Have any of Megatron's plans worked?

Kickback: Good point.

Venom: Keep it down. I don't feel like getting slagged today.

Shrapnel: Venom's right, right...

_Three Seeker jets,_

The Seekers are flying in a triangle formation behind Megatron

Thundercracker: Man, this is boring.

Starscream: We'd better get a good fight out of this. We had Optimus right where we wanted him.

Skywarp: Think of it this way, Starscream. You can take your frustrations out on the Autobots.

Starscream: chuckles sadistically Very true, Skywarp.

_Two Lambo twins,_

Sideswipe: I hope the others get here soon.

Sunstreaker: I really hope this won't mess up my paintjob. I just got it waxed yesterday.

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus: sees the pack of Decepticons They're here!

_On the eleventh day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Eleven 'Cons a-flying,_

Megatron: There he is! Attack!

All Decepticons open fire

Optimus: Get down!

He and the twins jump behind some rocks and return fire

Sideswipe: We could use a little help here.

Optimus: The others are supposed to be on their way.

Suddenly, Kickback flies behind Optimus and gives him a powerful kick

The Matrix flies out and into Laserbeak and Buzzsaw's waiting talons

Sunstreaker: Hey! That was a cheap shot!

The condors drop the Matrix into Megatron's grasp

Megatron: Excellent! The Matrix is mine!

Optimus glares at Megatron

Optimus: No one, and I mean _no one_, takes my Matrix.

He tackles Megatron

_Ten 'Bots a-rolling,_

A sudden barrage of gunfire erupts from nowhere

Jazz: Hey, guys! The cavalry's here!

Sunstreaker: About slaggin' time!

Prowl: We came as fast as we could. Where's Optimus?

Sideswipe: Wrestling with Megatron over the Matrix.

Ironhide: I say we blast these 'Cons to the Pit.

Ratchet: setting up a mobile field base

Wheeljack: You think it's gonna get that bad?

Ratchet: It always does.

Prowl: Autobots, open fire!

_Nine plans a-scheming,_

Spyglass: Finally, we get to fight.

Shockwave: We're not here for fun. We're here to get a job done.

Viewfinder: You don't have to be so uptight.

_Eight Minibots spying,_

The Minibots arrive minutes later

Cliffjumper: Woohoo! Finally, I get to slag some Decepticons!

Prowl: Where have you been?

Bumblebee: At the space bridge. Shockwave came through it.

Ironhide: I thought I saw that cyclops around here.

Brawn: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start smashing!

The Minibots start firing

_Seven cassettes spying,_

Eject and Rewind finally arrive

Blaster: About time. Where were you?

Eject: We ran into Soundwave's posse.

Rumble sees them

Rumble: Oh great! They're here.

Rewind: Well, well, well, if it isn't the punks?

Frenzy: We'll show you who's the punk!

All seven cassettes start brawling

_Six gestalts merging,_

The Decepticon gestalts have all merged

Menasor: Die, Autobots!

He attempts to stomp on Inferno, but is knocked over by Superion

Superion: Forget about us?

Bruticus: How could we?

Defensor: Aw, we feel loved.

Superion: Let's finish this.

Devastator: I couldn't agree more.

The gestalts break off from the group and start their own private wrestling match

_Five Dinobots,_

The Dinobots arrive about thirty minutes later

Slag: Aw, the fight's already started.

Grimlock: It not matter. There still Decepticons to smash.

Swoop: Hey! There the Insecticons.

_Four Insecticons,_

Venom: sees the Dinobots Oh slag! They're here.

Bombshell: We can take 'em!

Shrapnel: Prepare for extermination, extermination...

The Dinobots and Insecticons started fighting

_Three Seeker jets,_

The Seekers have returned to fighting the twins

Starscream: Let's pick up where we left off.

Skywarp: I believe we were about to annihilate them. Don't you think so, TC?

Thundercracker: I believe you're right.

_Two Lambo twins,_

The twins take turns swatting the Seekers away

Sideswipe: This is getting us nowhere.

Sunstreaker: No kidding.

A lightbulb appears over his head

Sunstreaker: I've got it. Let's split 'em up. You go that way and I'll go this way.

Sdieswipe: Gotcha!

The two transform and speed off in opposite directions. Skywarp and Thundercracker fly after Sideswipe and Starscream flies after Sunstreaker

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

Optimus and Megatron are engaged in a tug-of-war over the Matrix

Megatron: Give it up, Prime! The Matrix is mine!

Optimus: Never! That Matrix belongs to me and you know it!

The two continue their struggle

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_

_Vector Sigma gave to me_

_Twelve guns a-blazing,_

By now, all of the Autobots and Decepticons are split into small groups

Soundwave and Blaster are firing at each other

Blaster: You think you can beat me?

Soundwave: You are inferior!

Blaster: I'll show you inferior!

He tackles Soundwave to the ground and the two communications officers start throwing punches

_Eleven 'Cons a-flying,_

Shockwave has shifted into gun mode and started firing at the Autobots. Spyglass, Viewfinder, and Spectro are nearby firing as well

Shockwave: Declaration, this day, you will all die.

He continues firing

_Ten 'Bots a-rolling,_

Prowl: I think not.

The Autobots all converge on the Decepticons with the fury of a thousand burning stars

Shockwave transforms back and the four Decepticons start running, occasionally turning around to fire

_Nine plans a-scheming,_

Bluestreak: Running away?

Wheeljack: Guess they're not as eager to fight as they made us think.

Spyglass: That's what you think, Autobots.

They then notice that they're heading straight toward Soundwave and Blaster

They quickly try to stop before they run into them, and manage to succeed

The Autobots, however, do not and collide into Shockwave

All are thrust forward into the two communications officers' fight and a larger brawl breaks out

_Eight Minibots sneaking,_

The Minibots see the others in a brawl, and turn to Bumblebee

Bumblebee shrugs

Cliffjumper: Yahoo!

The Minibots jump into the fray

_Seven cassettes spying,_

The cassettes all see their respective 'parents' go down under the Autobots

Rumble: Soundwave's in trouble!

Eject: So is Blaster!

The cassetticons and cassettebots look at each other

Frenzy: Bet we get there first!

The cassetticons run toward the fight

Rewind: You're on!

The cassettebots follow and all seven jump in without a second thought

_Six gestalts merging,_

The six gestalts are still going at it

Predaking: Give it up!

Menasor: You're outnumbered!

Superion: Autobots never give up!

While the six are exchanging blows and gunfire, they don't realize that they're getting closer and closer to where the others are fighting

The six stumble into the fray and go down in a flurry of shouts and curses

_Five Dinobots,_

The Dinobots and Insecticons are still going at it

Grimlock swipes at Shrapnel with his large tail

Shrapnel barely flies out of the way

Grimlock: This getting us no where.

Slag: trying to ram Bombshell Hold still!

Bombshell: Not a chance, Dinobot!

_Four Insecticons,_

Venom and Kickback are frantically trying to dodge the advances of Sludge, Swoop, and Snarl

Shrapnel notices the larger fight

Shrapnel: Insecticons, lead them over there. We'll lose them in the fray, fray...

Kickback: Gladly.

The four Insecticons jump into the melee, the Dinobots following close behind

By now, everyone minus the twins, the Seekers, and the commanders are engaged in the biggest melee ever seen

Many shouts can be heard and many curses are being thrown

Rumble: yelps in pain Watch where you stick that thing, Shockwave!

Prowl: also yelps Jazz!

Jazz: Sorry, Prowl.

_Three Seeker jets,_

Skywarp and Thundercracker are still tailing Sideswipe

Skywarp: The twins are actually using strategy?

Thundercracker: Never thought I'd live to see the day.

Meanwhile, Starscream is still chasing Sunstreaker

Starscream: Get back here!

Sunstreaker: Not a chance, Starscream!

Starscream mutters some choice words and continues his pursuit

_Two Lambo twins,_

Sideswipe contacts Sunstreaker

Sideswipe: Ready?

Sunstreaker: I was born ready!

The two make a sudden U-turn and head toward each other, the Seekers still on their bumpers

The twins are now on a collision course with each other

Sideswipe: thinking Almost...just a little further...

Sunstreaker: thinking Wait for it...wait for it...

They get three feet apart

Sideswipe: NOW!

The twins quickly swerve to the left

The Seekers don't have time to brake and crash into each other

Sideswipe: YESSSSS! It worked!

Sunstreaker: I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off.

The twins don't notice they're heading straight towards the commanders until it's too late

Sunstreaker: Oh slag...

The two collide with the commanders and the Matrix is sent flying again. It falls a few feet away and all fighting ceases

Every head snaps toward the Matrix

A few minutes pass, then every Transformer, Autobot and Deception, descend on the Matrix like vultures to a carcass

_And a Matrix of Leadership_

The pile of Transformers doesn't move for a bit

Then, it starts to move

Optimus emerges triumphantly, Matrix in hand

Optimus: Like I said, no one takes my Matrix.


End file.
